Episode Bloopers
by KelcitaoOo
Summary: This drabble is for bloopers that I have thought about during some shows of Avatar. Leave a review about a blooper or episode or have thought about, and I'll post it!
1. Chapter 1

In this story, everyone chapter is going to have a different episode when I think up a blooper they could have made. Suggestions for other bloopers and episodes on scenes are greatly recommended in your reviews. But this isn't a serious story- just when will this update when recommendations are made and/or I though up another blooper in my spare time. Enjoy!

Episode: Southern Air Temple Author: Kelcita

Word Count: 166 (for the blooper)

Warning: Pure Silly-ness

Comments: During the production of the Avatar for this episode, the characters had a tiny screw-up (Well, Zhao actually did, but hey, respect the deadtear)

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to the people who said, "Hey, lets make a show that has a hot evil guy so fangirls can write fanfics about!" Man, have they succeeded.

* * *

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back," Zuko said down to Zhao, how was currently lying on the ground, defeated. Or so Zuko thought, as he turned around and started heading for the door outside the Agni Kia stadium.

Just as Zuko took a couple of steps, Zhao stood up slowly, then threw his leg out towards Zuko's head, flaming erupting out of his soles.

But right before the flames touched Zuko, retired General Iroh grab Zhao's foot, causing the fire to die. As Iroh gathered the strength to throw the commander backwards, Zhao pursed his lips together, trying to hide the grin from his lips, but was failing miserably.

"What's so funny, Zhao?" Iroh demanded impatiently while squeezing his foot even more. Zhao couldn't take it anymore. "Let go! It tickles!" he bursted out and falling to the ground, giggling.

Zuko looked at Zhao like he had gone insane, then quietly ushered for his uncle to leave with him.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! It's my first dribble/story/blooper-craziness anything for Avatar: The Last Airbender. I love this show! ((I'm for Zutara-ness)) Katang (or kataang) is cute, but zutara is HOT.

(Later) What's the thing that says 'charater 1' then '2' when making a new story? How odd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode: **Siege of North Pole (part 1)**  
Author:** Kelcita  
**Word Count:**  
**Warnings:** Stupidity

Slowly, the sun's rays shown onto the fire prince's face, informing him it's daybreak. Zuko looked up in complete disgust towards the water bender and snorted steam out of his nostrils.

Katara thought she had defeated Zuko (finally) and started walking back towards Aang.

Zuko melted the ice that was covering his chest and ran forward, sending a blaze of fire in her direction. Katara had not suspected this and only had little time to react (by bringing up a water shield). But the shield broke, and the fire made contact with her, pushing the girl to a pole and knocking her unconscious.

Zuko grabbed the young avatar around the collar and stood there looked down towards Katara. As the steam cleared, he spoke. "You rise with the moon. I rise, with the sun."

Then, proudly, he turned around to go find his uncle and tell him he finally found the avatar and could go home, see his father, get his honor back and his birthright-

_Splash!_

The fire prince had accendently fell into the pond and killed the dark looking fish. "Uh-oh," he muttered as he saw angry-looking water benders coming his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode: **Jet**  
Author:** Kelcita  
**Word Count: **218  
**Warnings:** More Stupidity

**Challenge by: **Patience Halliwell

* * *

Katara wasn't so sure about going up into the trees, clinging onto a rope that could snap under her weight, but Jet seemed to know what he was doing.

As he grabbed Katara around the waist, the rope lifted them off the ground, and the young water bender clung onto Jet's shirt to feel more at ease.

'This is so magical,' Katara thought as she looked down. She also noticed Jet's arm around her waist. That made her blush.

She looked up and saw his face, gazing at the trees as if he didn't want to leave this place again.

Katara stared at the ground below them. 'So high…'

The rebel leader felt Katara shift about, probably to get more comfortable, but he felt his arm beginning to sweat from the extra weight he had to carry along with his own to hold onto the rope.

He looked up to see their position from the landing up top.

'Almost there…' he chanted in his head over and over again.

But before the reached the top, Katara sneezed, causing her to shake, making Jet's arm finally gave and accidentally let go of Katara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A scream could be heard from the distance.

"Prince Zuko, do you hear something?" A plump old man asked his nephew.

"No," Zuko said courtly.

* * *

Send me some ideas, Reviewers! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode: **Warriors Of Kyoshi**  
Author:** Kelcita  
**Word Count: **244  
**Warnings:** Awkwardness

**Challenge by: **A.K.W.

* * *

Sokka kicked a stone, totally humiliated. How could he have underestimated a bunch of…_girls?_

He had to do something, but he had to accept his failure as true warrior.

After he thought of what to do, he walked back inside, already taking the speech he made up outside. But none of the woman warriors were there.

Curious, he walked near the back of the building. As he approached the corner, Sokka heard some giggling, so he went to investigate.

Sokka pushed his ear against the door, hearing some voices.

"That '_warrior_' is really bad. I almost feel sorry for him!"

"He should have seen it coming. Of course he couldn't beat us. I bet his village consists of a bunch of old people who are half awake."

"No way- then he wouldn't be the lead warrior of his village. Some other man would be. A very _old_ man!"

"Or he lives with a bunch of rocks. I wouldn't be surprised."

Sokka was steaming outside the door. Before he could think of what the consequence of his actions would be, he burst through the door, yelling " I DON'T LIVE WITH HELPLESS PEOPLE OR OBJECTS!"

Suki, closest to the door, turned around and screamed while the others were already grabbing sheets or towels, any cloth that would hide their naked bodies.

Sokka immediately blushed and exited the room as quickly as he could.

He took a closer inspection at the door.

'Ladies Changing Room'

"…Oh…"

* * *

Keep sending in your reviews and comments and ideas and cookies! 


	5. Chapter 5

"_And I call this one Tea leave shortage. ...Episode Imprisoned- that would explain the absence Lol."-A.K.W._

**Episode: **Imprisoned (Mostly)  
**Author:** Kelcita  
**Word Count: **379 (!)  
**Warnings:** Iroh-Gone-Crazy-For-Tea

**Challenge by:** A.K.W. ((No worries- I'm updating them from the order they are reviewed, so I'm not favoring A.K.W. 'gives cookie to AKW' n.n))

**

* * *

**

I'm giving credit to someone's story who has a line in this… Please don't sue me!

((It's the line that has Iroh-gone-crazy sentence…please tell me who wrote it! I need to give them credit for the line. It's perfect. XD))

Iroh had a hard day, training Prince Zuko and keeping his temper in check.

_At last,_ Iroh thought. _Some nice, calming Jasmine tea._ When the retired general reached the kitchen, he smiled at the cook and politely asked for his drink.

The young cook stuttered and widened his eyes in fear.

"Um, sir?" he squeaked.

"Yes, my good man?" Iroh replied.

The cook coughed out something quickly. Iroh couldn't make out what he said, so he asked the cook to repeat.

"Um, sir…" the cook braced himself and grabbed the nearest fry pan. "……We're out of…tea…" and ducked behind the counter.

"WHAT?" the retired general felt the dragon burning in himself. Flames erupted from his hands and the sky turned black. The waves pounded and clashed violently. Hell froze over. Pigs flew. Blood rained from the sky. Zuko... _Smiled._

"We will arrive to the nearest port as soon as possible! Ah! Please don't hurt me, sir!"

Iroh took a deep breath and coughed out steam. "Very well. Carry on," he said and walked out.

-------------/------------/-------------/----------/------------/-----------/--------------/-----------/

Prince Zuko walked out of his meditation room and walked into the hallway, bumping into his uncle.

Noticing him shaking, Zuko patted the old man's shoulder and asked "Are you feeling alright, Uncle?" Iroh's eyes were straight forward, twitching, and he was fumbling with his hands.

'_Dear Lord, we've ran out of tea,'_ Zuko thought.

"10…MINUTES! 10…MINUTES!" stammered Iroh.

------/-------/-------------------/----------------/----------------/--------------/----------------/-------/

Zuko needed to get off the ship anyways, not because his uncle was raiding every shop to find another 32 year supply worth of tea and make an idiot out of himself. Of course that wasn't the reason.

Besides, he got a call from an island that held earthbenders captive that they were rebelling.

But when he got there, only rubbles remained. He saw no firebenders in sight, not counting the many fire bending helmets that floated on the water down below.

Something shimmered in the sunlight, though.

Walking over, he saw a beautiful blue necklace. Picking it up, he examined it and knew.

_'Avatar.'_

---------/((MEANWHILE/ with King Bumi))---------/----------/----------/------------/---------/

"So, are we on good terms now?" Bumi asked the retired general in front of him.

"Yes. With this amount of tea, I shall forever be in your debt," Iroh bowed to the king.

* * *

Wasn't my best, but only because I have another one in mind right now that I NEED to do before I forget. 

I'm using the ideas in the order they come in, not because I like the ideas more than the other ones. How biased -.-

AGAIN! Tell me who wrote that one sentence!


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode**: None  
**Author:** Kelcita  
**Word Count: 51 (Bleh)**  
**Warnings:** Wit-Tradings

**Challenge by:** No one, really.

* * *

This is mostly a drabble. Send in ideas, and I'll get back on it!

What a nice, warm day. Pleasant day to sit on a balcony in a palace, sip cool lemonade, and talk with a fellow trickster.

"…And that's how you _really_ screw them over," explained a fortuneteller.

King Bumi thought this over, and chuckled.

" I need to try that sometime! He-he he."

* * *

A giant cookie to whoever guesses the fortuneteller is! XD 


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode**: Teo  
**Author:** Kelcita  
**Word Count: **300 (EXACT!)  
**Warnings:** none

**Challenge by: **none

**Random Review: **Iroh would like go on a killing spree if they ran out of tea. Hey, that rhymes! (McMuffinDragon made a funny!)

And AmberHawk's threatening me to update or die… -hides-

* * *

"If you want to see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you." Aang offered to the crippled boy in the wheel chair. "Great," Teo replied happily. "Wait!" Both boys looked up into the sky, seeing Katara fly around on the glide Teo provided for her. "How do I land this thing!? What if I land in- Blah! Bug! That was a bug! Bleh!"

After they had the young master water bender onto solid ground, the trio walked through the halls and ended at the massive door with air flutes attached.

"I can't _believe_ I'm finally going to see what's inside!" exclaimed Teo. Katara looked over to him and smiled. '_So much like Aang…' _This is how Aang probably felt when they were back at the Southern Air Temple…

The young avatar looked up. The door was exactly like the Southern Air Temple. Taking a stance, Aang left out a stream of air into the openings of the tubes. Whilst feeding in more air, he watched as the three circles turn, ever slowly getting the door open.

When the last wooden-swirl turned, the giant door parted in the middle and opened wide. Aang walked through first, looking around, and felt his jaw drop. Katara and Teo mirrored his movements.

"This is a night mare…" the air bender said softly.

Footsteps could be heard making its way to the group. "You don't understand!" the mechanist pleaded. The Avatar turned around and pointed at him.

"You're making HATS in a sacred temple!"

/--------------/--------------I------------\-------------\

"Uncle, what's the hell is on your head?"

"Now, my dear nephew, it's a hat! Look, I even got you one!"

"GET IT OFF!"

-Sounds of cloth burning-

-Sigh- "It was such a lovely hat…"

-Grumbles-

* * *

When I finished, it was only 299. So I added in the 'grumble'. Hehe!

I'm planning out a Zutara story, but I need beta reader(s). So yeah. Need help here reviews. And only if you review, will you receive a Zutara / Kataang blooper! Include in your reviews Zutara or Kataang. Mmk? That'll make you review! Or Taang or whatever you please.


End file.
